


Союз

by ilera



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [11]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s03e06 Do You Love Me?, Fake Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Present Tense, Unhealthy Relationships, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Нездоровые отношения, Отношения отец-сын, альтернативное развитие событий, действие происходит в конце 6-ой серии 3-го сезона, драма, ложная смерть персонажа, написано в настоящем времени, открыто для интерпретаций
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Несмотря ни на что, Гаю трудно убить Вейзи.
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Sheriff Vaisey of Nottingham (one-sided)
Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: 2. Тексты низкого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Союз

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [nika_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness)

«Нам надо объединится, Гисборн, вместе мы — сила.»

Резкий выпад — и нож оказывается в ноге Гая. У него был шанс принять предложение Вейзи. Казалось, тот правда хочет помириться. Гай первый ударил исподтишка.

«Прошлое — это прошлое. Мы должны оставить обиды позади.»

Нет, Гай не может забыть. Слишком долго Вейзи ломал его волю, слишком сильно подчинил себе. Даже сейчас Гай колеблется, не решается нанести последний удар.

«Знаешь, я любил тебя, как сына. И когда-то ты любил меня, как отца.»

Как сына? Часто ли отец нежно гладит по лицу, смотрит голодно, когда думает, что ты не видишь? Часто ли хватает за зад, оборачивая все в шутку? Часто ли приходит по ночам и смотрит, как ты спишь, думая, что никто не видит? Гай не знает — он давно потерял отца. 

«Гисборн, не верь ему. Все не так, как кажется.»

Гай оборачивается. Вейзи лежит неподвижно, но грудь все еще вздымается. Можно вернуться и добить, но… в чем-то Вейзи прав — он многое сделал для Гая по крайней мере в начале их знакомства. 

— Уходи, если сможешь.

С этими словами Гай его покидает. В руке у него зуб с золотой пломбой. Принц Джон не любит смотреть на мертвых, он не захочет подниматься на крышу, чтобы убедиться в смерти Вейзи. 

Гай догадывается: Вейзи ему отомстит, но в душе теплится надежда. Вдруг его слова про союз и любовь — не ложь?


End file.
